kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Narutaki
Narutaki (鳴) is a character in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. He appears as mysterious man who says Decade will destroy their worlds. Biography Narutaki is a mysterious man who refers to himself as a prophet, and is protected by an aura that renders him immune to the convergence of the ten worlds. He also has the ability to move freely between the worlds and summon Riders from other worlds. He firmly believes that Tsukasa Kadoya should not exist in any world and tells the other Kamen Riders that he will destroy their world. He also desires to save Natsumi, offering her freedom while telling her that the Rider War will awaken Tsukasa's true nature as Decade. After Decade defied his premonitions of doom in the previous nine worlds, Narutaki decides to personally deal with him in the World of Hibiki by summoning a Bakegani, revealing to Natsumi that Tsukasa's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them as they were told, and that only she can stop the madness now. However at the World of Negatives, Narutaki expresses his joy over Decade finding himself a world which he can exist in. In the World of the Rider War, he asks for Tsukasa's help to stop Apollo Geist from speeding up the destruction of all worlds, but this doesn't change his belief that Tsukasa is the true cause of the destruction, or his desire to see Tsukasa stopped. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Narutaki becomes , an executive member of the evil Super Shocker organization. However, when Doras fell from the Super Crisis Fortress and knocks him out of his way, he reverts back to Narutaki and curses Decade for causing a new calamity born from the Neo Organism's antics (even though Narutaki caused the "birth" of the Neo Organism) before running off. In Super Hero Taisen, Narutaki becomes , a general of the revived Dai-Shocker and right hand to Tsukasa. He is the driving force behind recreating Dai-Shocker, reviving and recruiting past villains for the purpose of a allience with the villains of the Dai-Zangyack to trick Decade into killing off Super Sentai teams while the other group get their leader Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, to do the same with the Kamen Riders. However, Tsukasa and Marvelous played the villains and made their move once the villians attempt to create Big Machine. In the battle that followed, Doktor G overpowers Decade and his Kamen Rider allies as Kani Laser until the Goseigers give Decade, Ryuki, and Blade their defense Gosei Cards to weaken Kani Laser to finish him off with a triple Rider Kick. However, reverting to his true form, Narutaki tells Decade that his journey will continue and vanishes behind a dimensional wall. Narutaki's Forms - Colonel Zol= - Doktor G= He wields an axe in battle and is able to assume the form of Kani Laser. is stronger than the original, resisting against the combined forces of various Sentai members and Riders, including Kamen Rider V3 himself, who defeated his previous incarnation. }} - }} Wild Card Rider Summons *'Punchhopper' (World of Kuuga) *'Kickhopper' (World of Kuuga, Rider War World) *'Kaixa' (Word of Kiva) *'Todoroki' (World of Blade) *'Ryuga' (World of Faiz) *'Ouja' (World of Hibiki, Rider War World) Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Shocker